Many secure web sites require some form of user identification and/or authentication as part of the log in process or as part of a transaction such as for example a payment transaction. Key loggers, root-kits and other malware may observe and capture the credentials entered by a user during one of these processes. Some solutions may require the presence of software or other mechanisms at the remote server or web host.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.